


What are "friends" for?

by aiyumipies, cloudyinsomnia



Category: South Park
Genre: (most of them aren't), But also Kyman, Consensual, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Sharing, Sharing Clothes, They're all still 10, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, a lot of swearing, other characters to be added - Freeform, unless specified otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyinsomnia/pseuds/cloudyinsomnia
Summary: Just a bunch of helping some friends out. Isn't that what friends are for?--๑ chapter 1; bunny, butters ⨯ kenny ⸝⸝୭ chapter 2; kyman, cartman ⨯ kyle ⸝⸝๑ chapter 3; creek, craig ⨯ tweek ⸝⸝୭ chapter 4; style, kyle ⨯ stan ⸝⸝[ READ TAGS FOR MORE INFORMATION ! ]
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Everyone/Everyone, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. try my parka on!

**Author's Note:**

> ship? : bunny = butters ⨯ kenny  
> includes? : fluff! ☁️ ꒦꒷·₊˚

"Oh boy, you're too kind Kenny!" Butters happily exclaimed like usual as he slid his left arm into Kenny's parka/jacket. The only reason why Kenny allowed Butters to do that was because he basically begged him to try it on. The blond knew better than to give his jacket to someone, but what's wrong with having a _little_ fun?

Kenny smirked at how his parka didn't fit Butters, it was a bit oversized and enveloped the boy easily. "That's what friends are for." Kenny replied now sitting down on Butters' bed, his smug smile disappearing after he finished what he said. He didn't mind that they were friends but he wished it would be more than platonic most of the time.

"Good point. Oh uh-, y'mind helping me raise the sleeves up a bit?" He asked, fiddling with the sleeves in an attempt of rolling it up.

Of course Kenny took this moment to make an inappropriate joke. His grin said it all.

"Nah, I wouldn't. But I also wouldn't mind if you helped raise up something else in that _type_ of way." Oh that poor innocent Stotch, he didn't even understand what he meant with that joke. Kenny sighed when Butters shrugged.

"Okay fine. You shouldn't know anyways. I'm sure your parents wouldn't like that, especially since they know you hang out with Cartman." Kenny muttered, he didn't like bringing up him when he talked to his friends. Butters made a 'o' shaped mouth which was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah my parents hate him. I'm not sure why though." Kenny would reply with 'I know why'd they hate him,' but didn't and instead got off of Butters' bed and decided to help roll up his sleeves.

The thing was, he didn't understand why Butters didn't bother rolling it up himself. It took less than 5 seconds to roll up one sleeve too. However, he was thinking about _Butters_ so anything from him was okay. 

"Cartman's just very easy to hate on." Butters added while looking down and around his room for a bit.

"Or you could say really detestable." Kenny corrected. He figured that using Jimmy's good english would be impressive for, well probably only Butters.

"Since when did you start using big words like that? Do ya' even know what that uh- word means? Or is it even a word?" Kenny made an offended face but was obviously joking.

The taller blonde nodded his head before speaking, "Of course I do! Nobody is as stupid as Clyde to use words that they don't know the meaning of. That idiot made me choke on a fucking toy coin he threw in my mouth as a 'joke' once!"

Butters seemed to take that as funny and started to laugh and bury his neck into Kenny's parka, and the other boy's reaction was just out of character for Kenny.

"You're lucky your cute, if not I would've took my coat back by now and never talk to you again."

"That's kinda gay when you think about it."

"I can change that and make it _very_ gay."

An awkward pause of silence filled the room and Butters took a moment to look at him. This was probably one of the only times he understood what Kenny meant by that.

"I was going to say sure but on second thought- want'a get ice cream instead?" Butters asked, already making up his mind since he grabbed the other boy's wrist and began dragging him out of his room.

"Wait- in my coat? You'd do that in public? Even if Cartman shows up and calls you gay? Or if I fuck you there and everybody asks if it's mines or yours when we finish?" Kenny muttered, his dirty thoughts coming to mind-, he was going to say something worse but didn't want to get exposed for his "kinks".

"Yes, yes, yes and no. Cm'ere Ken', les' go get some ice cream. I'll be paying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi lovelies!,🌙  
> it's cloudy writing here. yes smut will be included in the story. ( in the future chapters of course! )  
> also, aiyumi originally had the idea of making a one-shot collection like this, so credits go to her.  
> we're so sorry if we clogged the tags, please read the summary to see which ships are already in the one-shot collection although it'd be our fault for clogging the tags. we're also sorry if you cringed, felt uncomfortable or just hated this first chapter i didn't intend for it to make you feel uncomfortable please leave feedback and tell us what made you feel that way so we can improve in the future.  
> thank you for reading by the way, aiyumi and i really appreciate all of you sweeties!༉♡


	2. sweet ol' muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ship? : kyman = cartman ⨯ kyle ( platonic! sorry kyman shippers. )  
> includes? : fluff! ☁️ ꒦꒷·₊˚  
> ( sorry about the j slur! )

"Oi, Kahl! Let's go get these fucking muffins," Cartman shouted, now running farther from Kyle to get sweets from his mother. Kyle sighed and watched his "friend" get out of his view and run downstairs. 

_His poor mother has to deal with that fat ass. Damn it, is that even possible?_

However he didn't want to decline the muffins so he decided to try to catch up to Cartman, which was very easy to do. By the time he reached downstairs Cartman was eating 4 muffins at ONE time. 4. Muffins. At. ONCE. Apparently that isn't impossible. How shocking.

"Oh hello, Kyle. Care for a mu-" Kyle would've said yes if it weren't for the asshat standing in front of him, his mother could've finished her sentence.

"Mom, no! Don't give any to the jewish fag! Only me." Cartman retorted while slapping his OWN mother's hand harshly.

The red-headed boy snarled, "Dude you shouldn't talk to your mom like that. She takes care of your fat ass and if she wasn't here, you wouldn't be eating fucking muffins right now." 

Before Cartman could talk, all he could let out was an offensive gasp before he got interrupted.

"Oh my... thank you, my sweet boy Eric just enjoys the muffins- maybe a little bit too much." Liane remarked trying to justify or in Kyle's words; make an excuse for why her son and his 'friend' can act like a total asshole.

"That's no surprise." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JEW!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and accepted the muffin Cartman's mother offered as she began to walk away with an empty tray of crumbs.

At that, Eric growled and spat out, "Fuck you! You're trying to steal my mom away from me."

"Thanks Ms. Cartman. You should also say thanks, fat boy."

"I'm not fat I'm just big-boned! You better listen to me when I say, I will personally obliterate your balls if you call me fat one more time."

"Mhm, sure, as if you of all people could do that." He replied, finally finishing the muffin he was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi qt pies!, 🌸  
> thank you all for reading this short chapter. we apologize in advance, for making this platonic.  
> there will be future kyman chapters so please do not fret! ♡ଓ  
> <3


	3. gorgeous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship? : creek = craig ⨯ tweek  
> includes? : fluff and a bit of angst! ☁️ ꒦꒷·₊˚

Craig didn't know what to think.

Not so long ago, every thing seemed to be normal; he woke up, went to school, talked to his cinnamon roll, Tweek.

But now Tweek had pulled him aside from 'Those guys' and was leading him towards the bathroom to talk about something "important."

When they got inside, they both leaned against the stalls and they both didn't say anything unless if you count the twitchy boy's muffled noises. Finally, Craig reached for the top of Tweek's head.

"Honey, what's going on?" Craig queried in concern while slightly patting his boyfriend's messy tangled hair. He didn't mind since it made Tweek the person he loved dearly, he wouldn't even trade it for the world. 

Worst case scenarios came to to Craig's mind, what if Tweek is depressed and he's harming himself or something, what if he's getting abused or worse, but the worst thing he thought about was that Tweek was breaking up with him. Sweat started forming in Craig's usually cold hands.

"Craig- don't y-you think AH! I'm u-GAH-ly?" Tweek wistfully grumbled, his eyes narrowing down to look at his hands which were cupped together.

Craig just gasped and quickly hugged the twitchy boy in front of him. The blonde's eyes were wide at this. Did Craig- Craig Tucker- just hug him?

"Oh babe, no, you're adorable. Why?" Tweek started to smile and tear up.

"I jus-st thought you may want som-meone else prettier." He quietly replied.

"I'd never want someone else. You're the most gorgeous person ever." Craig said, still having Tweek crying in his arms.

It didn't matter if Tweek changed his appearance, he'd always think of him as beautiful.


	4. so cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ship? : style = stan ⨯ kyle  
> includes? : fluff & slight nsfw(?)! ☁️ 🍋 ꒦꒷·₊˚

"Nghh, Kyle...!" Stan grunted, annoyed. He and Kyle had a sleepover the previous day and he had left his clothes behind, only to find out that Kyle's mother had stored them away. However, she wasn't going to be home for a few days. Very convenient, because in a few minutes they'd be leaving for school.

"Dude just wear my clothes today. It's only going to be for today anyways." Kyle replied, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder a bit. 

"Ugh okay." He said finally standing up from Kyle's bed and slightly stretching. _Oh my jewish god, has he ever looked so- cute?_ Kyle thought to himself as he observed the slightly shorter boy next to him.

Stan turned to face the red-head. "If you peak even for one quick second while I'm changing, I will annihilate you when we play video games." He clearly threatened playfully. Kyle smiled to himself and muttered a quick, "I'm not that much of a pervert like Kenny." 

With that, the other boy gave him a doubtful look and went to go get spare clothes. Within a few seconds, a force collided into his bed with Kyle's clothes. 

"If people think I'm gay after this you better back me up." Stan said, turning to put on Kyle's shirt, pants and jacket on. Kyle also turned around and started to snicker quietly. 

"Stan, _you_ are gay. _We're_ gay." He pointed out smiling to himself. They were in a secretly relationship, and even though it was very easy to hide from everyone else, there was still Cartman. Eric would always call him and his boyfriend a fag here and then. Nobody really cared, but they've been dropping the most obvious hints. They flirt with each other, compliment each other, hell, they've even called each other 'babe' once in public!

"Yeah... I know. Just- you know," Stan paused as he snuggled into the shirt, "I just really don't want to be made fun of." 

Kyle frowned as he heard Stan turn around and hug him tightly. He understood why he didn't want to be made fun of, but Craig and Tweek were together. Everyone was happy about it. So why was he worried?

He turned around and slowly moved his hand until it was touching Stan's thigh. Kyle softly rubbed on it, trying his best to make Stan turned on. He quickly got a hint at this and giggled before moving Kyle's hand onto the bed next to his thighs.

Stan was so cute in his clothes. "You know what, what you said before was right. Who cares about what other people think? We got each other." The ravenette said. Kyle smiled and held his hand, this was how they'd be going to school today.

Why not make the best of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello luvs,  
> we hope you enjoyed this chapter! i apologize for the slight nsfw mention, but they are aged up. :)  
> it wasn't very smutty or anything, but i would just like you to notice that they're old enough to do these actions. ily bb's so much!


End file.
